


Swoel Robinguns

by Paycheckgurl



Category: Mystery Science Theater 3000, Space Mutiny (1988)
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Developing Relationship, First Kiss, I turned the dumb fandom meme into a story because someone had to, M/M, joels guns, with apologies to dave ryder
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-28
Updated: 2017-11-28
Packaged: 2019-02-07 21:32:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12849930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Paycheckgurl/pseuds/Paycheckgurl
Summary: There's more to Joel Robinson than meets the eye.





	Swoel Robinguns

**Author's Note:**

> We got season renewal sign!!!
> 
> In honor of season 12 I need to stop neglecting my Jonah-centric WIPs and get on those, as well as finally getting on some other "The Return" stories I've been kicking ideas around for. But in the meantime please have this fic in honor of the *other* big Turkey Day reveal. 
> 
> This is a dumb fic and I am a very sorry (not really).

Mike wasn’t sure what to call this. He and Joel were...he and Joel. They weren’t quite dating, not yet. But there was something there, something undeniably a bit more than friends. Something flirtatious, something that could become, well something. An actual something. 

Their little patchwork family had gathered together at Joel’s place for Turkey Day, and Mike elected to stay overnight into Black Friday. Not in Joel’s bed or anything. They weren’t there yet. They weren’t even close to there yet. Even if every second with the man Mike wanted them to be there. They riffed some awful Hallmark Christmas special together “They really didn’t waste anytime airing these this year,” Joel had deadpanned at one point. Afterwards the bots had gone back to their room, claiming they were absolutely not going straight into sleep mode despite the obvious yawns and signs of overtiredness. 

The two humans took their absence as an excuse to scoot closer to each other on the couch. Joel took off his sport coat, and oh so casually, pulled a classic yawn and reach. Normally in this situation Mike’s next move, before snuggling in closer and refusing to let go, would be to jokingly point out the cliche. Instead he stopped cold upon realizing what Joel had just revealed to him. 

“Holy crap man, you’re ripped.” 

Joel flexed his muscle, actually flexed his muscle. Like it was nothing. 

“Yeah I’m a pretty girthy guy,” he said in his usually sleepy way. “I’m not sure why no one ever thinks that. All the Msties that would send letters up to the satellite always drew me like a stick figure.”

“That’s because that jumpsuit swallows you. Your sport coats swallow you. That tight t-shirt you’re wearing does the opposite and like I don’t know...regurgitates you...with it’s too smallness, peck accentuating-ness. That metaphor didn’t really work. But the point being. Yeah, you’re jacked.” 

Joel used those over jacked arms to hug the other man tighter. “If you say so.” 

“Oh I say so. Swoel Robinguns.” 

“Oh now come on…” 

“Joel McLarge Huge, Beef Jackedcake...”

“How is it I wasn’t even the one that had to see that movie and I still know what you’re referencing?”

“Because I have a million of these and my time has come.”

Joel rolled his eyes. He did in fact know that Mike had a million of these. The one saving grace was that Tom and Crow weren’t in earshot to egg him on.

“Brick MuscleArm, Dick Veinpop…” 

There was only one way to stop him. Joel cut him off with a kiss. A quick peck, which established both of Joel's goals. Getting him to cut it out, and getting him to want to try this whole kissing thing again. After a flustered blush, Mike took the initiative and went in with some tongue. The two kept going, the previous line of joking long forgotten in the closeness. Until Mike made his way down to trace Joel’s arms, and whisper what Joel expected to be some sweet nothings in his ear.

“Riff Lifthard,” he whispered. 

Joel just sighed. He really should have seen that one coming. But at least Mike was pretty quick to make it up to him.


End file.
